disfraces
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: kyoko, kanae, chiori encuentran el amor
1. Chapter 1

Disfraces

Capítulo 1 (iba hacer corto pero se me ocurrió varias ideas en esta historia^-^)

Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori llegaron a la fiesta de disfraces de LME, kyoko iba disfrazada de Alicia en el país de la maravillas con un vestido corto de color celeste con corte de corazón con su alrededor con puntilla blanca ajustado hasta la cintura y de la cintura ancho con vuelos y puntillas al final del vestido mostrando sus piernas al desnudo con unos tacos negros, iba maquillada simple pero coqueto. Kanae iba disfrazada de mucama su vestido era negro pero era similar al de kyoko en el vestido tenía un delantal blanco con puntilla a su alrededor y unas medias de ligas de red de color negra y tacos de color negro, maquillada simple pero elegante en su cabeza lleva una cofia blanca y cabello suelto. Chiori iba disfrazada de caperucita roja con un vestido rojo con puntilla similar al de kyoko y Kanae, ella lleva una caperuza roja y una casta con tacos negros con maquillaje simple elegante. Cuando ellas ingresaron al salón estaba decorado un bosque muchos de los presentes se quedaron sorprendido.

Horas antes….

Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori esperaban a la señorita Woods para sus disfraces en el departamento de kyoko porque ellas hoy se gradúan de love me, kyoko y Kanae hacían su debut (recuerden que Chiori ya ha debutado ). Cuando llego Sra. Woods y le mostro sus trajes se congelaron por sus trajes se vistieron, maquillaron después de que estaban lista subieron a la limosina que el presidente les envió ellas subieron con Woods estaba disfrazada de hechicera.

Presente…..

Muchos de los presente masculinos solteros querían acercarse a las chicas de ex love me a lo lejos se observaron a tres hombres molestos novios de las chicas como los hombres se les acercaban, cuando ellas llegaron ellos no la dejaban de mirarla y babeaban, ellos estaban disfrazado de sombrero loco tenía un reloj, mayordomo tenía guantes blancos y lobo feroz una cajita de color bordo que le dará a su caperucita antes de casarla. La relación de Reino con Chiori era conocida por todos menos la de Ren con Kyoko y Yashiro con Kanae ellos van a conocer su relación más adelante. Entremedio de la gente una persona disfrazada de demonio cantante que iba a reclamar a kyoko.

Ren vio a kyoko hacer corralada por varios hombre que querían su atención el acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura le envió una mira de se alejaran de ella porque era de él y la beso adelante de todos ellos, el beso fue lleno de celos ellos se alejaron del grupo dejándolos fríos Ren se acercó a la oreja de kyoko y le susurro que la iba a castigar ella se sonrojo como tomate. Sho se había convertido en un demonio cuando la vio con tsuruga y el beso ella era suya y de nadie más el después sonrió porque había ganado la apuesta el observo en un momento kyoko fue al baño y cuando salió se encontró a Sho, él le dijo con una sonrisa vengo a reclamar la apuesta, kyoko sonríe de lado y le dice ya madura Sho yo no me enamore de Ren Tsuruga ya que su nombre es artístico me enamore de mi príncipe de las hadas. Sho no supo que decir, la tomo del brazo y la estrello contra la pared. Él le dijo porque kyoko ¡yo te amo! con una mirada de dolor e ira. Ella respondió que el amor o cariño que sentía por él fue de hermano que después que la había botado lo comprendió y al que amo es a Ren. (Aún no se da a conocer como Kuon).

Ren estaba en la fiesta cuando empezó a preocuparse por kyoko que no venía fue hasta el baño y vio a kyoko con Sho contra la pared, Ren se acercaba con ir cuando kyoko le dijo que lo ama estaba feliz. Cuando llego le dijo que la soltara, Sho la soltó con un suspiro le dijo tu ganas cuídala mejor que yo con dolor en su corazón, antes de marchar se le pregunto a kyoko su podrían volver a ser amigos, ella le dijo no por ellos era hermanos. Ren beso a kyoko y el la tomo de la mano y volvieron a la fiesta.

El presidente aparecio escenario con un truco de magia él estaba disfrazado de hechicero muy extravagante (jaja no es pura coincidencia) él dijo hoy mis niñas de love me se gradúan el tiro unas canicas donde aparecieron las chicas arriba del escenario confundidas ya que estaban hablan con diferentes personas. Él dijo hoy también debutan Kyoko y Kanae. Todos los presentes las aplaudieron y tenemos una sorpresa. Volvió a tirar las canicas y desaparecieron Kyoko y Kanae y volvieron donde estaban menos Chiori. Ella había que dado en el escenario el presidente dijo voy a invocar un lobo feroz con sentimientos buenos para caperucita el saco un libro donde dijo unas palabras en otra lengua apareció un humo y música para el momento cuando apareció Reino vestido de lobo se arrodillo ante ella y él dijo que la ama con todo su corazón por favor te casarías conmigo después el saco la cajita de color bordo con una anillo de platino y oro hacían la forma del infinito y en el centro un diamante de forma de corazón. Ella se agacho dónde estaba el y lo beso apasionadamente que muchos presentes se sentían incomodos menos Lory estaba llorando de felicidad, ella le respondió sí quería ser su esposa. Ellos se abrazaron Reino su mano colocando el anillo en su dedo después él le dio un beso ligero pero tierno.

Todos aplaudían y felicitaban la pareja comprometida todos se pusieron a bailar otros comían otros estaban tomando y conversando Kanae estaba mirando a Yashiro hablando con otras mujer disfrazadas ella sintió una puntada de celos porque ella lo amaba en secreto al igual que Yashiro. Después vino Nick que estaba disfrazado de príncipe (modelo) la invito a bailar ella acepto ellos empezaron a bailar ella se estaba divirtiendo cuando vio ella se estaba divirtiendo bailando con otra persona sintió celos se acercó a la pareja y pregunto si podía bailar con ella. Kanae asintió y empezaron a bailar Yashiro le dijo estabas disfrutando bailar con el ella respondió si, él le dijo ¿te gusta? Con celo ella dijo no Yashiro porque la pregunta pareciera que estuviera celoso él dijo si lo estoy porque estoy enamorado de ti, Kanae los abrazo se acercó a su oreja y le dijo yo también te amo después se besaron suave.

Continuara …


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Con celo ella dijo no Yashiro porque la pregunta pareciera que estuviera celoso él dijo si lo estoy porque estoy enamorado de ti, Kanae lo abrazo se acercó a su oreja con amor y le dijo yo también te amo después Yashiro se sentía feliz y él la beso suave. Ellos bailaron pegados entre besos robados y miradas de deseos.

Todos los presente celebraban alegremente el Lory conversaba con Ten alegremente, cuando la invito a bailar ella acepto le tomo la mano bailaron, sintieron que no había nadie a su alrededor hasta el fin de la música durante de la velada, cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin los invitados fueron despidiéndose ten se despidió del presidente con beso que iba en la mejilla cuando Lory sin querer giro la cabeza y se besaron en los labios ellos se sorprendieron ellos que quedaron estático con los ojos bien abierto. Ten se sintió avergonzada en su rostro se tornó todo rojo y confundida en ese momento salió huyendo y pidiendo disculpa. Lory quedo confundido aun con la sensación en sus labios suaves y sintió un latido de corazón.

En esa situación había un paparazi observando y sacando foto en cual pensó que sería un gran escándalo televisivo y a quien podría venderle las fotos más comprometedoras de los actores que estaban presente, él hizo unas llamadas algunos reporteros y canales de televisión por las noticias calientes.

En otro lado estaba Kyoko y Ren por entrar al departamento de él cuando el cerro la puerta de su departamento y le dio un beso con pasión y le dijo que la amaba ella le respondió que lo amaba demasiado Corn con sonrojo en sus mejillas a él le pareció tierno y sexy, Ren fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua con hielo que dejo en su habitación y regreso donde estaba Kyoko esperándolo, él sonrío como el emperador de la noche diciéndole es hora de tu castigo Alicia, Kyoko se sonrojo y luego sonrió muy seductora le digo en su oído ¿he sido una chica mala Tarrant (nombre del sombrerero loco)?en forma inocente y sexy ella beso y mordió su oído el ve que hace un puchero.

Él se acercó y empezó a besar a Kyoko con deseo y con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entra en su boca para saborear su néctar entre acaricias y gemidos el rompe el beso por falta de oxígeno y empieza de nuevo con los beso y acaricias se iban desprendiendo de su disfraces ella quedo con una tanga sexy de encaje blanco y un corpiño si bretel de encaje blanco entre ellos se trasparenta sus pezones cuando la vio se éxito muchos más, el aun teniendo sus pantalones puesto.

Entraron a la habitación ella choca y cae arriba de la cama cuanto él toma sus dos brazos y lo ata a la cabecera de la cama con una corbata la besa en los labios con lujuria ella gimió cuando sintió la mano de él acariciando su mama su besos fueron bajando por su mandíbula cuello con deseo hasta llegar a sus mamas donde arriba de la tela empezó a besar y acariciar y pellizcar sus pezones ella empezó a gemir, él tratando de sacar el corpiño cuando el saco la última prenda tomo con sus labios el pezón dándole placer Kyoko sintió éxtasis ella se encorvó para que le diera más placer Ren paro para ver su cara de pasión y deseo él se acercó a su oreja a ella le provocó un escalofrió el beso, soplo y dijo que era hermosa y sexy Kyoko Alicia. Kyoko ya no daba más de la vergüenza ella se tornó de color rojo y le dijo que lo amaba demasiado él sonrió y la beso con ferocidad fue bajando hasta llegar a donde estaba la tanga él separo sus piernas que donde estaba su deseo carnal, el beso sobre la tela para excitarla, el sentía los gemidos en aumento de ella ante toda la estimulación.

Cuando la tanga estaba húmeda él decidió en sacarla, él se acercó a la boca de ella besándola y mordiéndoles los labios. Kyoko quería desatarse para acariciarlo pero la había atado muy bien a la cama él le estaba quitando la tanga con una mira pervertida y una sonrisa juguetona y sensual cuando la saco el agacho poniendo las piernas de ella en sus hombros y empezó a estimularla con una mano en su clítoris cuando empezó a penetrarla con unos de sus dedos y después él se acercó beso y chupo su clítoris luego coloco su lengua más su dedos en su cavidad vaginal. Kyoko gemía y llamaba a kuon con amor, ella ya estaba por llegar a su clímax cuando Ren paro de repente se levanto fue a tomar el vaso de agua con hielo que estaba cerca de él. Ren le dijo a Kyoko ahora empieza tu verdadero castigo Kyoko Alicia con una sonrisa sensual Kyoko no lo podía creer que le estaba tomando el pelo cuando él le coloco una venda en los ojos, él tomo el cubito hielo con sus dientes se acercó a sus labios paso el hielo por cuello fue bajando lentamente volviendo una tortura y placer hasta llegar a sus pezones donde estimulo más Kyoko estaba en cielo todo su cuerpo estaba caliente aunque entre medio había un hielito que aumentaba su placer gemidos él se acercó a Kyoko y la beso entregando el hielito en su boca ella pudo sentir su boca helada en su pezones y masajeando con unas de su mano hasta llegar hasta su tesorito cuando beso su clítoris ella grito ¡ahhh! Te amo Kuon!, porque había llegado a su orgasmo el sonrió complacido ante la reacción de amada la beso donde él también tenía una fuerte erección él se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer se colocó un condón empezó a guiar a su pene a su vagina donde ellos gimieron con placer el empezó a entrar y salir despacio y de apoco fue aumentando también fueron los gemidos de los dos, Kyoko pedio que fuera más fuerte y rápido ambos estaban llegando al clímax se besaron y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Ren la desato de las manos y le beso sus muñecas se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban se besaron y acariciándose con amor y Kyoko le dijo con una sonrisa después te castigare. Ella lo beso hasta que el sueño los venció ellos se durmieron abrazados hasta el dia siguiente.

Continuaran

Se aceptan criticas ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Ella lo beso hasta que el sueño los venció ellos se durmieron abrazados hasta el dia siguiente.

Capítulo 3

En otro lugar en la misma noche se encontraba una pareja recién comprometida estaba entando al departamento entre besos y toqueteos. Reino le dijo a Chiori ¿mmm le llevas la leche y el pan a tu abuelita caperucita roja?

Chiori se sorprende y ella decide seguirle la corriente mmm si señor lobo con una sonrisa y ríe de manera juguetona él le pregunto ¿tienes algo para mí? en la oreja de Chiori de manera coqueta y suelta suavemente algo de aliento, ella se eriza en toda su piel y sintiente algo avergonzada pero ella sigue con el juego de roles con confianza y más seductora Chiori le dijo juguetonamente mmm me temo sr lobo que usted no le traje nada ¿pero que desea mí? Reino se saboreó pensando un monto de cosas que podía hacer el sonrió con lujuria se le acerco a su boca cuando le dijo acompáñame a la habitación caperucita.

Chiori se sentía confundida y molesta o desilusionada porque pensó que la besaría después de entrar en la habitación. Reino le dijo parece que la abuelita se ha ido caperucita, él se sienta en el borde de la cama ella le dice con travesura eso parece Sr lobo, Reino sonríe y le dice acércate y siéntate arriba de mis piernas y bésame caperucita.

Chiori se sienta horcadas de él y empieza a acariciar y besarlo con pasión con sus fue en busca del cierre del disfraz de lobo cuando encontró el cierre fue bajándolo hasta dejarlo desnudo la parte superior de su torso seguía besando cuando ella le pide permiso con su lengua él hable su boca y saca su lengua para empezar una guerra sensual por el dominio con sus lenguas entre gemidos.

Reino baja por la mandíbula de ella besándola hasta el cuello y allí la marco con deseo él se separa de ella y le dice a su oído a sí que caperucita te gusta esta clase de juegos con una sonrisa de juguetona ella solamente sonríe de la misma manera y asiente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas él le dice sácame el resto del disfraz mi amor entonces ella se acercó a él lo beso con lujuria donde ella le saco un gemido de su garganta ella se agacho para sacarle el pantalón él la vio y se éxito más como iba bajando el pantalón y recordó como el cuento de caperucita con lobo terminaba trágicamente pero él puede modificar el final y cumplir con su fantasía sexual, él sonrió cuando ella termino de sacar el pantalón y dejándolo en bóxer negros él dijo ahora caperucita desnúdate para mí como si fuera un baile sensual.

Chiori no sabía qué hacer en ese momento pero le fascinaba la idea de seducirlo con el baile ella fue en busca de celular que estaba cerca de ellos y puso una música sensual que tenía, ella de a poco empezó a desprenderse de la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior roja de encaje con detalles de cinta negro en forma de moño a su alrededor de ella. Reino no podía contenerse allí estaba la mujer de su vida bailando y dejando caer las prendas de ropa una por una él le dice que pare y que lo bese. Chiori se acerca lo besa como si el mundo fuera a terminar entre gemidos rompió el beso ella fue bajando por su mandíbula cuello dejando la marca de deseo fue descendiendo hasta los pezones donde los saboreo con pasión y sacándole a su amante gemidos de placer fue bajando por su abdominales le dejaba besos hasta llegar al bóxer con su mano masajeo por arriba de la tela él arqueo su espalda con sus mejillas acaloradas.

Chiori sonríe complacidamente ante su descubrimiento fue bajando el bóxer negro y agarro su pene con su mano dándole placer de arriba abajo, ella fue arrodillándose a delante de él y remplazo so mano con su lengua y boca. Reino soltó un gemido no podía más él estaba por llegar él se levantó, la levanto y empezó a besarla con fervor y deseo, la recostó en la cama y él dijo es el momento de complacerte querida caperucita.

Reino desprendió el sostén con su mano atendió su mama y pezón besaba sus labios envolviendo su lengua a su alrededor de la lengua de ella el sentía con salían los gemidos de ella de placer para él era música de repente va bajando por mentón cuello hasta llegar a su mama rodeo con su lengua el pezón erecto ella gritaba más excitada él fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su deseo carnal beso sobre la tela de la lencería roja ella se sentía excitada Reino sonrió y le dijo ya estás tan mojada por mí en forma de burla ella solo se cubrió su cara por vergüenza ante el deseo que la acariciara y tocara con pasión él empezó a sacarle la última prenda de roja subió las piernas de ella a sus hombros empezó a masturbarla con sus dedo en su cavidad vaginal ella arqueo su espalda agarro los pelos de el por el deseo ella estaba por llegar a su orgasmo volvió arquear su espalda al llegar a su liberación después Reino se acercó para besarla y sonrió vio la mujer más bella con lágrimas en su ojos y mejillas enrojecida y le dijo eres tan bella. Él tomo su pene para introducirlo en su vagina los dos gimieron y se besaron él empezó a moverse despacio y con el tiempo fue más rápido ella lo beso con deseo sonríe y le dice sr lobo necesito un cambio de posición y abrazo con sus piernas para tumbaron en la cama sentándose a horcadas sobre él y empezó a moverse hasta llegar al clímax ambos gemían por el placer mutuo el derramo su semen dentro de ella ellos se separaron estando tan sudoroso y se acostaron se besaron con amor. Te amo Reino, yo te amo aún más sonrieron con ternura y besaron hasta que el sueño los venció ellos se durmieron abrazados hasta el dia siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostros.

Continuaran

Creo que soy pervertida

Se aceptan criticas ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Te amo Reino, yo te amo aún más sonrieron con ternura y besaron hasta que el sueño los venció ellos se durmieron abrazados hasta el dia siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostros.

Capítulo 4

En otra parte en un camino Yashiro y Kanae estaban en el auto conversando mientras que él conducía al departamento de Kanae cuando ellos llegaron a la residencia donde vive, el bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta de auto ella baja y ella le roba un beso ambos se sonrojan después del beso, él la acompaña hasta la puerta se dan el último beso con pasión él le pide permiso para jugar con su lengua ambos gimieron por falta de oxígeno y rompieron, él se sorprendió por haber reaccionado así se disculpa un poco sonrojado a Kanae le gusta esa expresión de su rostro él se da vuelta para marcharse.

Kanae quería pasar más tiempo con él a sí que lo sostiene del saco de mayordomo. Yashiro se da vuelta y le pregunta a ella pasa algo Kanae con un tono amoroso, Kanae responde un poco apenada y mordiéndose los labios si te quería preguntar si te gustaría pasar a tomar una tasa de té o café a mi departamento Yashiro le dijo acepto tomar una taza de café y por favor llámame Yuki, ella se sonroja y le dice ok Yuki.

Ellos suben y entra al departamento Kanae pasa a su cocina a preparar dos tazas de café, Yashiro se sienta en el sillón y observa el lugar para saber cómo era ella vio fotos dedujo que era la familia de ella sonríe. Después la ve entrar a la sala de estar con su traje de sirvienta pero sin sus zapatos sino con pantuflas de color lila con una bandeja de galletas y los cafés.

Ella lo deja en la mesa tomo una taza y empezó a tomar al igual que Yashiro luego hubo un momento de silencio que ambos estaban incomodo hablaron a la vez ambos se sonrojaron empezaron a hablar de su niñez sobres sus hermanos familia sobre sus deseos para el futuro conversaban tan alegre con risas y suaves toques, en un momento en la charla Kanae derrama algo de café en su traje sin querer en el delantal blanco con puntilla. Kanae dice: oh no lo manche, tengo que sacármelo ante que se me manche el vestido. Ella no lo podía desprender sin ayuda, ella se acercó a Yashiro y le pidió si le podía desprender el delantal en una forma sutil.

Yashiro estando tan cerca de ella Kanae le dio la espalda para que le pudiera desprender cuando ella levanto su cabello vio su cuello trago la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y suspiro hondo y exhaló para no caer en la tentación de besar su cuello y dejar la marca que le pertenecía a él. En un momento Kanae le pregunta si está bien él reacción y sale de su trance de la tentación. Él desprendió el delantal despacio viendo su sensual espalda blanca como la nieve o azúcar en ese momento él se acercó sus labios para probar su hombro con un beso tierno, Kanae a sentir sus labios le corrió una corriente en todo el cuerpo y libero un suspiro de satisfacción en momento que dejo de besarla él la miro a la cara con un sonrojo al igual que ella.

Kanae con un sonrojo le dijo gracia Yuki y se levantó para sacarse el delantal cuando sintió una mano que la toma del brazo y la tira al sillón para besarla el estaba segado por el deseo de su piel después él reacciono y la vio debajo de el con su cara sonrojada y labios hinchados por sus besos en ese momento él se alejó rápidamente de ella con un sonrojo en su rostro y tocándose los labios no podía creer lo que había hecho él estaba sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Kanae se enderezó en el sofá algo confundida y sonrojada con ganas de seguir ella se sentó a lado de él con una de sus manos caricia con mucho cariño su pelo fue bajando hasta su mejillas que las tapaba con su mano ella fue bajado sus manos y suave mente se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a horcadas de él coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla y paso cerca de sus labios.

Yashiro cuando estaba sumergido en su pensamiento el de ella lo odiara, el sintió la mano de Kanae acariciándole el pelo hasta llegar su mejilla después sintió como puso su mano cerca de ella y de sus labios después ella tomo unos de sus dedos y se lo llevo a la boca para besar suavemente y sensual. Luego ellos unieron sus labios desatándose una guerra con sus lengua por la pasión, las manos de él fueron bajando y subiendo hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido y fue bajándole a siendo ruido que los dos escuchaban entre suspiros y gemidos. El vestido ya desprendido ella paro para sacárselo y tirándolo en el piso después ella volvió a sentarse a horcadas de él.

Yashiro estaba observando cómo se sacaba el vestido y quedando en ropa interior negras el siente que la necesita en un momento rápido sin pensarlo ella estaba besándolo y presionando su erección haciendo liberara un gemido de placer sintió que ella lo empezó a desvestir con rapidez entre besos apasionados dejándolo en pantalones el tomo unos de sus pechos para acariciarlo sobre la tela del sostén besando sus labios bajando por su cuello provocando pequeñas cosquilla y risas hasta llegar a su escote y su pecho con sus manos desprendiendo sus sostén dejando desnudo su pecho para saborearlo con su boca.

Kanae al sentir los labios de él en su seno retorciéndolo, con una de su mano se acercó a la parte baja de la tanga de encaje la hacían sentir estaxis y liberara gemidos provocados por él era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre que la tocaba hasta que ella se retorció arqueando su espalda liberándose y teniendo su primer orgasmo, él cedió cuenta que era virgen él tomo unos de sus dedos para saborear su sabor él la dio vuelta en el sofá y se acercó a su oído y le dijo a Kanae yo te amo y si quieres que pare. Ella lo beso, le dijo yo también te amo y no quiero que pares se siente bien. Kanae paso su mano hasta llegar a su cinturón cuando sintió la manos de Yashiro que la sostenía con una mirada de amor él la beso y fue sacándose el pantalón con los bóxer después le saco la tanga de ella y colocándose protección. Ante de penetrarla le pregunto si estaba segura ella se acercó a él y lo besa.

Cuando la penetra ella libera un pequeño gemido y clava sus uñas en su espalda el empezó a besarla y a moverse muy lento a entrar y salir hasta aumentar su vaivén arrancando gemidos de sus gargantas y ella quería más después de un momento Kanae decide de cambiar de posición y se sienta a horcadas de él y empieza a besarlo y a moverse sus besos van bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pezones de él provocando gemidos ella se acomoda para tomar el pene de él y guiarlo hasta su entrada.

Yashiro acerca su mano para apretar el trasero de ella y con la otra mano darle más estimulación hasta llegar al clímax cuando llegan al orgasmo ellos se liberan con un gemido que ambos dicen te amo. Kanae los besa y se cuesta arriba de él con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que él y se duermen.

Se aceptan criticas ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En otro lado suena una alarma en una habitación oscura, Lory se empieza a despertar enciende la luz de la mesita de luz y busca el objeto que estropea su sueño él se acomoda en la cama y siente suspiro femenino, él se sorprende y piensa que está desnudo va levantando lentamente la sabana para su sorpresa esta con ropa y suspira de alivio él se acerca a su compañera para saber quién era ella se vuelta y ve su rostro era Ten quien dormía a su lado entre sueño le dice cariño a paga la alarma y vuelve acostarte o vas a despertar a los niños. Lory le dice que con una sonrisa y una carcajada. Ten se acomoda y le dice los niños que tuvimos hace una semana ella se levanta y le trae a los gemelos uno se parecía a él y el otro a Ten, él lo ve se ríe y se desmaya por la situación.

Lory despierta exaltado por lo sucedido y comenzó a reír puso su cabeza entre su manos pero le agrado la idea de expandir la familia, él levanta la cabeza para observar quien estaba en el baño en momento él encuentra unas piernas deslizándose por la puerta aparece Ten san y entra a la habitación después de una ducha ella estaba cubierta con una toalla desnuda, él queda en shock y se cubre la cara con las manos ella se acerca a él y le dice que pasa cariño ella se acerca a él se sube y se sienta en la falda de él lo abraza después lo besa él se siente confundido después siente a lengua de ella que le toca suavemente su labio para poder saborearlo él concede el deseo.

El beso se vuelve más sensual y necesitado Lory se pierde ante la pasión y el deseo en un momento la toalla se fue aflojando demostrando su desnudez él se sonroja pero siguió el acto de deseo la beso y una de su manos empezó a masajear unos de su pecho y con la otra mano a retorcer su pezón ella libero un gemido de placer. Lory reacciona y le dice: No podemos hacer esto, ella de manera sensual coloca un dedo en sus labios y le dice shh con una sonrisa sexy y juguetona: Si podemos Darling, Ella lo beso con fuerza

Los labios Ten fueron descendiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar su pecho donde él sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo después a ella se acercó donde se aloja el corazón de él para dejar su huella de amor paso su lengua lentamente apoyo su labios y sobre la zona dejándole un chupón, él libero un suspiro de satisfacción, ella estaba bajando besando y dándole pequeños mordisco en todo su torso, él se sentía avergonzado por no detenerlo. Ella volvió a tomar sus labios con mucho más pasión en ese momento él la dio vuelta dejándola debajo de él cegado por la pasión la beso con fuerza sintió un gemido por parte de ella, el dejo de besar para verle la cara donde le había dejado los labios hinchados y rojos, Lory pensó en ese momento que era lo más hermoso que había visto en el último tiempo él beso su cuello provocándole una pequeña corriente en el cuerpo.

Lory al ver como reacciono el cuerpo de ella quería que retorciera de placer, los labios de él fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a sus mamas el dedica en cada mama besos y acaricias, Ten estaba en el cielo sintió que las acaricias fueron bajando a su feminidad.

Lory beso, lambio y mordía con amor sus piernas fue acercándose a su entre pierna de ella, cuando una de sus manos tomo el clítoris de ella para torturarlo con el dedo pulgar después introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de ella liberando un gemido y retorciéndose, él la penetraba con su mano después cada vez más rápido ella sentía que estaba llegando a su orgasmo, él vio la cara de Ten toda roja de puro deseo, él sonrió la beso con deseo, ella arqueo su espalda para atrás y se vino en su mano. Lory saco su mano y probó su néctar. Ten se sonrojo al ver al gesto de Lory.

Ella se levantó y tomo la cara de Lory para besarlo con pasión. Después ellos se separan por la falta de oxígeno él se apoya en la frente de ella y le dice: Te quiero Ten.

Ten sonrió por la confección y lo abrazo con fuerza ella le iba a contestar cuando Lory sintió titititititi, él pensó que era una broma y le dijo si lo podía repetir por favor, Ten sonríe y le dice que TITITITITITITITI(RUIDO DE RELOJ), Lory queda desubicado después escucha a Ten que le dice es hora de despertarse cariño y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Lory despierta confundido se pellizcó el brazo para saber si en verdad estaba despierto en la vida real se pellizcó con fuerza y le dolió en el primer sueños el grupo de Lme se graduaba y cada una tenia disfraces iban de acuerdo su respectiva pareja. Kyoko y Ren no tenían más secreto y la venganza no existía más, Chiori y Reino se comprometían al amor eterno y después admitir los sentimiento de Kanae y Yashiro y el inicio de su amor después de la fiesta le di un beso por error a Ten en el sueño me despertó encontró que tenía familia después tuvo un sueño erótico con Ten se sentía su dureza en su pantalón él se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y bajar el calor de su cuerpo se puso a pensar no sabe si el sueño era lindo o loco. Pero ingeniería un plan para que el sueño tuvo se volviera realidad.

En la mañana entro a su oficina y entro su mayordomo dándole un libreto para un video clip para la banda Vie Ghoul sonríe Lory dice: Me has venido como anillo al dedo muchacho este va ser el comienzo del plan ja ja ja y encendió un habano.

En la sala de LME las chicas que rechazaba la idea del amor sintieron escalofríos en todo su cuerpo en otro lado Ren y Yashiro iban en el auto pararon en el semáforo y sintieron algo raro en su cuerpo no lo podían entender. En una habitación donde había un ataúd Reino abrió los ojos y salió del ataúd luciendo una sonrisa que sus compañeros los hacia poner nervioso porque era raro ver lo feliz dijeron: ¿Que te sucedió por qué tan feliz? Reino dijo: Es que pronto conoceré a alguien. **  
**

Fin


End file.
